SM64: Ssenmodnar 11 (800K Special)
Ssenmodnar 11 (800k Special) es el 13° episodio de la serie Ssenmodnar, A pesar de eso, es titulado como el onceavo episodio, ya que Ssenmodnar 0 - Release the Retardness! fue el episodio mas reciente. Como el nombre lo sugiere, este vídeo fue hecho para celebrar que SMG4 había alcanzado 800K subscriptores. Sinopsis El Profesor E. Gadd estaba tratando de descubrir el secreto de SMG4 para alcanzar 800K subscriptores, pero cuando las cosas se van de la mano, el es succionado a un agujero negro. Ssenmodnar esta de vuelta con mas cortos retrasados. Trama Comienzo El Profesor E. Gadd esta en su laboratorio, El esta feliz de haber descubierto el secreto de SMG4 para conseguir 800K subscriptores. Desde que descubrió esto, el espera que su canal también se vuelva exitoso. Miramos su canal de YouTube, el cual solo tiene un vídeo. E. Gadd entonces combina dos mezclas juntas, creando una explosión y sacándolo volando hacia una puerta. El entonces voltea hacia arriba, esperando haber encontrado el secreto de SMG4 para el éxito, y solo encuentra a Mario en frente de el. E. Gadd le ruega a Mario para que le revele los secretos de ser exitoso en YouTube. Mario le dice que lo hará, pero entonces hace que aparezca un agujero negro. El profesor trata de sostenerse por su vida, pero el agujero es tan poderoso, que lo succiona. La pantalla de título entonces aparece. Mario le pregunta al espectador que hora es. Waluigi aparece de la nada, diciendo que es "Hora de Waluigi", solo para que sea golpeado por el título de Ssenmodnar. Mario va por el número 11 y lo pone debajo del título. Entonces, una explosión aparece detrás del logo. Después de la explosión, los cortos comienzan. Cortos # Frankie va hacia Toadette. El le pregunta si alguna vez tuvo un sueño, pero el esta teniendo problemas mientras habla. Toadette entonces se molesta y le pregunta a Frankie si acaso sabe hablar bien. # Un policía arresta al Anciano y le dice que si hace algo o dice algo, el sera retenido. El Anciano ignora esto, y dice, "¡Tetas!" # Un Goomba le esta preguntando a Bowser porque esta usando una falda. Bowser le dice que el quiere usarla, y le muestra al Goomba porque la esta usando quitandosela, solo para que el Goomba y Peach se sorprendan. # Mario rescata a Peach. Peach le agradece, y le dice que ella cree que Mario y ella seran mejores amigos. Mario entonces se decepciona con eso, mientras que Peach se pregunta que sucede. # Waluigi comienza su propio episodio, "Hora de Waluigi". Baby Luigi esta simplemente sentado en un pedazo de concreto. Waluigi va hacia el, y le dice al bebé que diga "¡WAAAAAAA!". Baby Luigi llora, y Waluigi dice que fue genial. # SMG4 esta montando su caballo, cantando sobre eso mientras NintendoFan997 lo mira. SMG4 le pide que lo lama, y el lo lame diciendo que sabe a m*erda. # Wario esta gateando en el suelo sin dinero diciendo "¡Alimentame, alimeeeeentame!". El gatea hacia una habitación con un montón de ropa y encuentra una moneda que estaba en un overol del montón de ropa. El entonces celebra, a pesar de que solo es una moneda. # Mario esta en Super Mario Bros. El sale por una tubería y entra al nivel. El golpea un bloque de monedas, consigue un champiñon 1-UP y entra a otra tubería. Sin embargo, en nuestro universo, una persona vestida de Mario, aparentemente ebrio, sale de la tubería, intenta golpear el bloque de monedas pero falla, patea el champiñon, y vomita en la otra tubería. # SMG4 esta cantando mas sobre su caballo. Cantando de que se puede convertir en avión y entonces muestra su PINGAS. NintendoFan997 esta asqueado, pero SMG4 le dice cantando que se calle y se suba al caballo. # La vida difícil de un Teletubbi. En una oficina, hay varias personas viendo a un Teletubbi con corbata. El Teletubbi entonces pregunta, "¿¡Que car*jo me están viendo?!". # Un anuncio de servio publico de SMG4: una persona dice que no quiere ir a dormir y que quiere ver cosas cool en el Internet. SMG4 le dice detrás de su ventana que es hora de parar, causando que la persona se asuste. # Tragón Guy nos dice que el no siempre tira flatulencias, pero cuando lo hace, el planeta explota. Rosalina se sorprende, y dice que todos están muertos. ¡FIN! # Momentos con Steve: Este episodio muestra la vida de Steve. En la mañana, Steve asusta a Geofcraze634 saliendo de un montón de basura. El entonces elige una camiseta para usar en el día, las cuales todas se ven iguales, El entonces camina de manera rara, y mientras una persona no esta mirando, se roba a su hijo. En 7 Eleven, el cajero le dice que son $85. Steve, sin embargo, se lleva la hamburguesa y le da el bebé que robo. El entonces esta en la carretera, deslizándose por un auto que esta de cabeza, lo cual hace que un Yoshi se pregunte que esta pasando. Steve aparentemente estrella un auto contra un edificio. Un policía le pregunta a Steve si el lo hizo. Steve dice no, y entonces se teletransporta hacia un castillo, y se muestra a Steve medio desnudo en frente de unos Bullies. El se teletrasnporta de nuevo, saluda a SMG4, y SMG4 le responde el saludo. Después se teletransporta a PORTAL, donde el esta usando un casco. Una persona usando un uniforme naranja lo ve. Steve lo saluda y le pregunta si se puede unir a el. La persona solo le devuelve el saludo. Un millón de teletransportaciones después, Steve esta de vuelta en donde empezó, el montón de basura donde el asusto a Geofcraze634. El entonces se va a dormir, oficialmente terminando su día. # Mario esta haciendo Explosiones de Tetas. # El Chico y la Chica han vuelto. La Chica toma un respiro profundo, y le dice a Chico que esta embarazada. Ella le pregunta a Chico si seguirá siendo su novio. Chico dice no. La Chica esta con el corazón roto y muere. Chico esta llorando, y le dice a su cadáver que el no quería ser su novio, sino su esposo. # Po esta conduciendo su ATV. Ella accidentalmente se cae y empieza a rodar como loca. Ella rueda por toda la ciudad. Tinky Winky no nota esto. Pero cuando se da cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde. Tinky Winky rueda por si solo por una colina. Dipsy ve a Tinky Winky rodando, y decide unirse a la diversión rodando. Laa-Laa esta parada junto a un edificio en la ciudad. Pero entonces, una horda enorme de Teletubbies se dirige hacia ella. Laa-Laa trata de salir del camino, pero es atropellada por la estampida. Después de como el narrador afirma que a los Teletubbies les gusta rodar por doquier, un Teletubbie vestido de swag aparece de la nada, y le responde al narrador diciendo, "¡YEAH!". # Yoshi corre hacia el castillo y toca el timbre. Luigi abre la puerta. Aparentemente, un Yoshi con cara humana un poco realista esta en la puerta, y le pregunta a Luigi cantando si era el quien lo estaba buscando. Luigi, horrorizado, responde "no" y entonces le cierra la puerta. # SMG4 activa el Lanza Waluigis. Mario se pregunta que esta pasando. SMG4 dispara el Waluigi hacia Mario. Horrorizado, Mario grita, y el Waluigi lo golpea. SMG4 hace una pose de victoria. En nuestro universo, Luke Lerdwichagul esta haciendo la misma cosa en su habitación. El usa un peluche de Waluigi como el Lanza Waluigis y apunta hacia la figura de Mario en su estante. Luke, sin embargo, después de que lanza el peluche de Waluigi, falla por completo. El tipo que esta grabando le dice a Luke que fallo, pero Luke le da doble pulgar arriba, con un texto diciendo "¡LO LOGRE!". # Mario camina hacia la puerta del castillo y toca el timbre. Luigi vuelve a responder. Sin embargo, esta vez, Luigi se encuentra con un Mario con una cara horrible y horrorosa. El Mario le dice a Luigi cantando que lo estaba buscando porque va a necesitar su ayuda. Luigi, muy horrorizado, dice "¡Déjenme en pinche paz!". Entonces le cierra la puerta al Mario. # Frankie sube un vídeo a YoutTube. La carga es un éxito, y Frankie celebra. De repente, Mario irrumpe a la habitación de Frankie. Mario entonces demanda a Frankie por derechos de autor de Nintendo. Una pantalla entonces aparece, diciendo que el vídeo que Frankie subió ya no esta disponible debido a un reclamo de derechos de autor. # Waluigi y Wario bailan "Turn Down For What" de DJ Snake y Lil Jon. # SMG3 esta en el sofa. El detector de humo se prende de repente, y un pedazo de tostada quemado sale del tostador. SMG3 esta decepcionado con esto. De alguna manera, después de que SMG3 dice que se le quemo la tostada, el Shy Guy aparece de la nada y trata de salvar la tostada. Sin embargo, lo que hace el Shy Guy empeora la situación. El Shy Guy esta entristecido y decepcionado, afirmando que todo iba bien. SMG3 dice que al parecer la tostada no pudo aguantar el calor. El se pone lentes de sol y hace una pose asombrosa. El Shy Guy se enoja, y lanza a SMG3 fuera de la casa, lastimandolo severamente. Mientras la cámara enfoca a SMG3 tirado en el suelo, una persona canta, "Quemaste la tostada, y entonces casi mueres..." # Mario va a la casa de Donkey Kong. El entonces ve a Donkey Kong inclinado hacia una foto de su novia. Mario le pregunta si esta bien, y DK le dice que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que su novia desapareció, y le dice que el quiere tener algo de acción con ella de nuevo. Mario se siente mal por el y le dice que no llore. A el entonces se le ocurre un plan, y le dice a DK que el acaba de ver a su novia. DK reacciona, y Mario trae a Toad con un vestido rosa. DK entonces le pregunta si es su esposa. Toad dice que si, y se prepara para ir hacia el. DK dice que no puede ser, pero Toad dice que si es ella. Mario entonces se va con cara de troll, mientras que DK se pregunta como se supone que va a cojersela. # Se pon el final de Super Mario 64. Entonces aparece la foto del pastel que Peach horneo para Mario, y la escena y el juego terminan. Sin embargo, Kirby ve el pastel, y se come el pastel entero. Final El Profesor E. Gadd, quien aun esta en la tierra de retrasadidad, ve el último corto en una TV. E. Gadd entonces pide ayuda y dice que quiere irse de esa tierra (la cual dice que es un infierno). SMG4 entonces aparece con su caballo y le pregunta a E. Gadd si esta disfrutando el santuario de retrasadidad. E. Gadd entonces explica que el quiere ser exitoso como SMG4. SMG4 le explica que el debería tratar de hacer sus propios vídeos. El quiere que el profesor haga algo que nunca antes había sido visto. E. Gadd responde que ya lo entiende mas. SMG4 menciona que el consejo que le dio al profesor es el consejo y secreto mas importante. SMG4 entonces le dice a E. Gadd que ahora tiene que matarlo. E. Gadd esta horrorizado por lo que dijo SMG4. SMG4 activa las armas de su caballo, vuelve a cantar sobre su caballo y baila, mientras persigue al profesor. E. Gadd corre tan rápido como puede. El entonces encuentra una puerta de salida. El abre la puerta, solo para encontrarse con el Yoshi con cara humana que visito a Luigi. De vuelta en el laboratorio, E. Gadd despierta horrorizado. El entonces se da cuenta de que todo era un sueño, pero entonces dice que su pesadilla lo inspiro. El entonces sube un vídeo a su cuenta de YouTube. Después de que lo sube, grita "¡YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" mientras la pantalla esta rodeada de memes, terminando el vídeo. Escena Extra Después de la pantalla del final del vídeo, aparece otra escena. Muestra a Luke haciendo la escena del Lanza Waluigi. Le vuelve a lanzar el peluche a la figura de Mario, solo para ver que el peluche ni siquiera logra golpear a la figura. Luke entonces hace tumbar al Mario, haciendo que cayera al piso. El entonces da dos pulgares arriba en frente de la cámara, terminando oficialmente el vídeo. Personajes * Professor E. Gadd * Mario * SMG4/Luke Lerdwichagul * Frankie * Toadette * Policía * Anciano * Goomba * Bowser * Princesa Peach * Waluigi * Baby Luigi * Nintendofan997 * Wario * Teletubbies * Tragón Guy * Rosalina * Steve * Baby Mario * Yoshi * Luigi * SMG3 * Shy Guy * Donkey Kong * Kirby * Geofcraze634 (cameo) Curiosidades * Durante el corto de Donkey Kong, la novia a la que Donkey Kong esta inclinado es Candy Kong. Galería Transcripción vídeo comienza con una vista del exterior de los Laboratorios E. Gadd y entonces se ve al Profesor E. Gadd en su laboratorio E. Gadd: '¡Si!... después de 5 años... ¡finalmente lo averigüe!... ¡El secreto de SMG4 para conseguir todos estos 800k subscriptores! ''a ver a su computadora ''Después de que lo descubra... ¡¡¡¡¡Mi canal en YouTube también sera exitoso!!!!! ''muestra el canal de E. Gadd el cual se llama "Vlogs Sexys de Egadd", tiene 27,796 subscriptores y un solo vídeo llamado "El profesor sexy baila por 1 hora" '''Mettaton de escena: '''OH SI. '''E. Gadd: ''punto de echar una sustancia azul sobre una amarilla Ahora... solo tengo que terminar la mezcla... ''mezcla explota, lo saca volando y se estrella con una puerta ''¡Gran Scott!... ¿¡Que podrá ser?! ''de una niebla se ve que una figura se acerca ''¡¡¡El secreto de SMG4 para el éxito! ''figura revela ser Mario con ojos de retrasado Mario: '¿Que onda? '''E. Gadd: '¿¡Que?! ¿¡QUE?! ¿¡PERO QUE?! ¿¡QUEEE?! ¡¡Mario!! ¡¡¡Muéstrame los secretos para ser exitoso en YouTube!!! 'Mario: ¡'Okie-dokie, prepárate para MORIR! de el aparece un agujero negro Gadd entra en pánico y es succionado por el agujero y entonces la pantalla se pone completamente negra. Mario aparece 'Mario: '¡Hey! Adivina que hora es. '''Waluigi: ''aparece ¡HORA DE WALUIGI! ''golpeado por la palabra "SSENMODNAR" se agacha y pone un "11" debajo del logo y entonces hay una explosión de estática y Toadette están en un parque Frankie: ''Toadette ¡Hey! ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño donde tu, umm... donde has, tu- tu puedes, tu, harías, tu haces- tu harias, tu quieres, tu- tu puedes hacer, tu, tu haces- '''Toadette: '¡INGLES HIJO DE P*TA! ¿¡LO HABLAS?! de estática policía arresta a un anciano criminal quien aparentemente robo un banco y mato a Link Policía: 'Ok, estas arrestado, tienes derecho a guardar silencio y todo lo que digas sera usado en tu contra. '''Anciano criminal: '¡Tetas! ''de estática'' Goomba y Bowser discuten en su cuartel 'Goomba: '''Hey, ¿podemos hablar un segundo sobre tu... falda?, se puede ver todo. '''Bowser: '¡BIEN! ¡CONTEMPLA EL DINGALING DE UN DIOS! quita la falda y el Goomba esta en shock 'Peach: '¡¡¡OH CIELOS!!! ''de estática'' la escena final de Super Mario 64. Con el poder de las estrellas, Mario rescata a Peach y ella desciende al suelo 'Peach: '¡Mario, me salvaste! 'Mario: '¡Ja ja! ¡Muy bien hecho! 'Peach: '¡Gracias Mario! ¿Sabes que? Creo que vamos a ser amigos. '''Mario: ''triste Oh. Sip. Solo amigos. ''Sound of Silence" de Simon and Garfunkel suena en el fondo ''Eso es todo lo que podemos ser. ''enojado ''¿¡Eso no esta bien?! ¿¡ESO NO ESTA BIEN?! TU PERR- ''y queda inmóvil en el suelo Peach: '''¿Que c*rajo? ''de estática'' '''Ahora es la hora de... LA HOOOOOOOOOOOOORA DE WALUIGIIII el fondo aparecen muchas fotos de Waluigi, y entonces aparece el Waluigi: '¡LA HORA DE WALUIGI COMIENZA YA! ''escena cambia a Baby Luigi sentado sobre un colchón 'Baby Luigi: '¡Oh si! Baby Luigi, jeje. 'Waluigi: '¡Waa jaa! Wa. Baby Luigi ''Bebé, ¿puedes decir WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ''Luigi llora '''¡GENIAL! esta cantando montado en un caballo y X lo esta mirando SMG4: '''♪ Mira mi caballo, mi caballo es asombroso. Dale una lamida ♪ '''X: ''lame ¡Sabe a m*erda! 'de estática' ''esta gateando en una casa mientras se muestra en la pantalla un contador de monedas vacío Wario: '''Alimentáme... ¡Alimentáme! ''gateando y encuentra un montón de ropa el cual tiene un overol con una moneda ''OH DIOS MIO ''contador de monedas sube a 1 con su moneda ''Dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero hijo de p*ta. ''de estática'' aparece en Super Mario Bros de la NES a través de una tubería, golpea un bloque de moneda, consume un champiñón y entra por otra tubería '''MIENTRAS TANTO en nuestro universo muestra a alguien disfrazado de Mario en el mundo real saliendo de una tubería con una cerveza en la mano, entonces golpea un bloque de moneda, patea un champiñón, y vomita en la tubería mas cercana de estática sigue cantando sobre su caballo SMG4: '♪ Si le cepillas la melena se convierte en avión, y se vuelve normal cuando le tocas su PINGAS ♪ '''X: '¡Ooh eso es sucio! 'SMG4: '♪ Cállese mujer y súbase a mi caballo ♪ ''de estática'' '''La vida difícil de un Teletubby música triste en el fondo mientras se muestra la frase en un fondo negro escena cambia a un Teletubbie rojo con una corbata en medio de una oficina con gente viéndolo Teletubbie: '''¿¡Que c*arjos me ven todos?! ''de estática'' tipo esta en su cuarto de noche 'Tipo: '''Awww... Yo no quiero dormir ¡Quiero ver cosas geniales en el Internet! ''a ver a su computadora '''SMG4: ''afuera de su ventana ¡ES HORA DE PARAR! ''tipo grita al ver a SMG4 este ha sido un anuncio de servicio público por parte de smg4 de estática Tragón Guy: 'Yo no siempre me tiro flatulencias, pero cuando lo hago... ''muestra a la Tierra explotando '''Rosalina: ''aparece ¡OH DIOS MIO TODO EL MUNDO ESTA MUERTO! '''EL FIN' de estáticaCategoría:Blooper Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2016 Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Vídeos de Ssenmodnar Categoría:Bloopers